The Marauders' Diary
by faye moonlight
Summary: Harry stumbles upon an old diary. Using it, he is able to talk to his father, Sirius and even Remus. updated
1. Introductions

The Marauders' Diary Introductions 

A/N: Just to let you know, **like this will be Prongs, aka James, like this will be Padfoot, aka Sirius, _like this will be Moony, aka Remus_** and _like this will be Harry, aka Pronglet._ Thanks!****

            Harry Potter was lying awake in his bed. He was not in the mood to go to sleep even though it was 1a.m. in the morning. He sighed and got up. He might as well do some homework due on Monday while he was awake, even though it was only Friday night. He'd left his homework in the common room, so he went down. Where had he put his charms essay? Oh yes, it was on the table. Harry started doing it but soon his eyes became heavy. His charms essay fell down into the side of the armchair that he was sitting on as his eyes started to close… 

          Harry shook himself just in time. Sighing, he put his hand into the side of the armchair and pulled out… a diary. He would have put it back but he caught sight of the names. Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Worm… wait a minute, the name Wormtail was fading away right in front of his eyes! With trembling fingers, Harry opened the diary. But the pages inside were… blank. He sighed, remembering the last time he'd opened a blank diary. But he desperately wanted to talk to Sirius again. And if he did write in here, he would b able to speak to his father as well. He started writing.

#~#~#~#~#~

          _Hi, my name is Harry._

**            Hello. My name is Prongs. My friend Padfoot and Moony is here too. **

**            Prongs, you git. We can speak for ourselves! By the way, I'm Padfoot**

          **_He's right Prongs, for once. I'm Moony._**

******For once! How about the time I…**

_Err… have you two finished arguing? And how come Wormtail's name vanished?_

          **How did you know about Wormtail? And who exactly are you?**

**            _Are you Harry Potter?_**

****_How did you know?_

          **Wait a minute, Harry _Potter_? And he hasn't answered my question. **

            I do believe Harry is your son. And I saw it fit to delete Wormtail's memories from the diary since Padfoot has this sudden urge to tear Wormtail apart. 

            Of course I did. I mean, look at what he did.

**            You deleted Wormtail's memories without telling me? How could you! I'm hurt! Now, if you two don't mind, please tell me everything. You promised to do it when someone found the diary. **

            Great. You had to find the diary, didn't you, Harry. Though frankly, if anyone could find it, it would be you. You seem to have this gift to stumble on things that you shouldn't. And you should have told me about deleting Wormtail's memories too, Moony!

          _I shouldn't look into a diary that has my father's, godfather's **and **their best friend's name on it. Two, which are dead, I might add._

          **Ok, who, besides me, is dead? Own up now! And stop stalling Padfoot. I want to know the whole story. The last thing I knew is that Wormtail betrayed me. Personally, I think you-know who tortured it out of him. Now Padfoot, tell.**

**            Moony?**

**            _Padfoot's dead and Wormtail willingly betrayed you and sent Padfoot to Azkaban. Padfoot managed to escape Azkaban and went after Wormtail. Wormtail had faked his own death about a day after you died so the wizarding community thinks he's dead. Any questions?_**

******Yes. Why did you get rid of Wormtail's memories? I want to kill him.**

**            _I believe that is why I got rid of his memories fast. If it had been you or Padfoot, it would have been slow and painful. _**

******That's the point you idiot!**

**            Hello! Can I please know more about my son? Why wasn't he killed? Where is he living now? **

**            _Why don't you ask him yourself? He is here you know._   **__

_          Thanks Professor Lupin, I mean…_

**Professor Lupin? Hello, I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON!!!**

          Sorry. Mum protected me with this charm before Vodemort tried to kill me. And I'm living with Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley. They're not very nice to me.

**Not very nice? That's the understatement of the year! **

_How do you know all this anyway? I am presuming you wrote this in school._

**We found this charm which makes our memories permanent and adds on with whatever memories we gain. Not that Padfoot and I can add on any more memories. What do you look like?**__

_          People say I look like you with my mother's eyes. _

**Really? Hey we should give you a nickname.******

**            How about Pronglet?**

**            _I second that._**

******Pronglet it is then! I hereby dub you Pronglet!**

**            I hate it when you two do things without consulting me.**

**            Ok, can we nickname Harry Pronglet?**

**            A bit late to ask isn't it?**

**            I guess so!**

#~#~#~#~#~

          Harry looked at the magically wound clock. Two o'clock! It was so late… or early. 

#~#~#~#~#~

          _Sorry, I have to go now. It's pretty late._

_          **So it is. My, how time flies. Good night, or rather, good morning.**_

******Bye Pronglet. It was nice talking to you again.**

**            Bye Pronglet. I must say, this is a big improvement from baby talk.**

          _Hey!_

A/N: Good. I'm done with the first chapter. I hope you like it. And if you are going to review, I hope you will give suggestions and/or criticism and not just "It's very good, please update soon." That sort of thing. Thanks!

-Faye 

 

**           **

          **__**


	2. Potions

The Marauders' Diary 

Potions

A/n: Just a reminder, **this is James, aka Prongs, this is Sirius, aka Padfoot, _this is Remus, aka Moony, _**_this is Harry, aka Pronglet._

            "Please copy down the instructions on the board," Snape told them. 

            He started walking around the class. Stopping in front of Harry, he spotted a mistake. Before he could open his mouth to insult Harry, a knock sounded from the door. Timidly, a second year poked his head in.

            "Excuse me, Professor, but Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office."

            "Very well. Class, continue with what you were doing."

            Snape swept out of the classroom. 

#~#~#~#~#~

            Finishing writing down the instructions, Harry, being bored, took out the diary.

#~#~#~#~#~ 

            _Hello. _

**State who you are, where you come from and where you are now.**

_Um… Harry Potter, from Little Whinging, right now in Hogwarts, potions class._

**Harry, use your nickname. And how are you writing without Snivellus seeing?**

**            Wait, backtrack a little. Snivellus is a PROFESSOR?! **

**_            Yes, Prongs. Severus is teaching potions. Hello Harry. _**

******Moony, c'mon, use Pronglet, not Harry.**

**            How did Snivellus become a teacher? **

**            Beats me. Maybe Pronglet can answer the question.**

_I have yet to figure out why Professor Dumbledore hired Snape._

_            **Harry, it's Professor Snape.**_

******Moony, use Pronglet!**

**            _Pronglet, then._**

******Anyway, Pronglet, how are you writing without Snivellus seeing? **

_Snape is in Professor Dumbledore's office._

_            **Har- Pronglet, it's Professor Snape.** _

**It would be unnatural for anyone related to me to have respect for Snivellus.**

**            Prongs' got a point Moony.**

**            _When you're being serious, Padfoot, it's never a good sign._**

******Whee! I'm going bouncing! Ha ha ha! **

**            _Oh dear, someone gave him sugar._**

******Umm… **

**_            Prongs! You of all people should know haw he reacts when he has sugar!_**

******Sorry. I couldn't resist.**

_            How does he react? I've never seen him consume any before. _

_            **He goes hyper when he consumes sugar. If the sugar is in cakes or sweets or something like that, he's perfectly fine. But when he eats sugar alone… I don't even want to think about it. **_

****Harry thought he heard a faint sound of twinkling in the book. 

            **Owww…__**

**_             Look what you've done, Prongs._**

******Hey, I said sorry.**__

            _What did Sirius do?_

**He broke a glass figurine. Incidentally, it's Lily's.**

**            I'm dead.**

**            Yes, and so am I, and so is Lily, and so is…**

**            I'm going to die a second time.**

There was a pause.

            **Is that possible?__**

******You know what I mean!**

**            Do I?**

_            **What a nice example you're setting for your son.**_

******My pleasure.**

_Is my father always like that? Err, was, I mean. _

_            **Usually.**_

****_He's insane then._

_            **Basically.**_

**Hey! Nice thing to say about your father! Not to mention your best friend.**

**_            Even if what we say is true?_**

******Prongs is sulking.**

_Si- Padfoot, how do you know what my father is doing?_

**We're both in the same place.**

_What place?_

**Nosy, nosy. I'm not telling.**

**            _Ignore him Har- Pronglet. He's being childish again. Plus the sugar._**

****_Oh._

#~#~#~#~#~

            All of a sudden, Harry heard a voice. "Potter, what are you doing?"

            Harry looked up. And saw… Snape.

            "Writing in my diary." Was the short reply.

            "Five points fro-

             All of a sudden, from the diary, there came a huge amount of ink, it covered the whole class! The class immediately erupted into chaos, despite Snape's best efforts to calm the class down.

#~#~#~#~#~

            _What happened?!_

**Sugar, sugar, SUGAR!!!**

**            Padfoot's sugar insanity suddenly picked up! I can't control him!**

**_            Get Lily, you idiot!_**

****_Thanks Padfoot. You just saved me from Snape._

**Sugar, sugar, SUGAR!!! No problem!**

**            _What exactly did Padfoot do?_**

****_He sprayed ink all over the classroom. You should see Snape's face!_

_            **Professor Snape.**_

******What I would give to be there now!**

_            I know. The look on his face is priceless. _

**Sugar, sugar, SUGAR!!!**

            **_Where's Lily? She'll be able to calm Padfoot down… one way or another. _**

******She's coming. Oh, there she is. Look, we have to go. Bye Moony, bye Pronglet.**

**_            Bye Padfoot, bye Prongs._**

****_Bye dad, bye Sirius._

**Use our nicknames next time, Pronglet.**

**            Sugar, sugar, SUGAR!!!**

#~#~#~#~#~

A/n: Whee! 2nd chapter done!  Oh happy day! And one more thing. For those of you who don't have an account and want to read the rest of the story, please tell me in a review and please include your e-mail add. Thanks.  

Disclaimer: I own… (Checks pocket) nothing. 

Review thank-yous: Zana G. Nicholson, I know the italics and all is really confusing, but please bear with me. I'm so glad you liked my other ideas.  Cindy, I'm so glad you think it's funny! Lalene Brooks,  I hope this is long enough for you.

-faye 

****

****

**            **

****

****

****

          **__**


End file.
